


Všechny cesty vedou do pekla

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Schyluje se ke konci světa. Zase.A Winchestři mu budou muset zabránit. Zase.





	Všechny cesty vedou do pekla

**Author's Note:**

> Jenom bych chtěla říct, pro tuhle i všechny další kapitoly, že o nadpřirozených bytostech a předmětech, které se v příběhu vyskytnou, si zjišťuju co nejvíc informací, takže, jen abyste věděli, nečtete blbosti ;) =D
> 
> Enjoy =3

**Edgewater, Colorado**

„Něco zajímavýho?"

Sam vzhlédl od laptopu, když Dean vrazil do dveří jejich momentálního motelového pokoje a bez pozdravu se svalil na postel. Sam se ani nenamáhal ptát se, kde byl, protože mu bylo jasné, že se právě vyspal s tou servírkou ze včera... Mandy? Něco na ten způsob, ale ptát se Deana na její jméno by bylo stejně bezúčelné, jako pokusit se přimět ho vysadit koláče.

„Same, na něco jsem se tě ptal," ozval se Dean. Sam zamrkal a odvrátil se od něj zpět k obrazovce. „Promiň, to jen že z tebe táhne sex až sem." Teatrálně zavětřil. „Sex a... tequilla." Dean protočil oči. „Prostě mi řekni, jestli si našel něco zajímavýho a svoje moralizující proslovy si nech pro někhoho, koho budou zajímat."

Sam se uchechtnul a zvedl noviny, které měl rozložené na stole vedle laptopu. „Našel jsem toho celkem dost zajímavýho, ale bohužel ne zajímavýho naším směrem. Dvě sebevraždy, ale jedna byla feťačka, a druhýho podvedla žena s bratrem."

„Divim se, že spíš nezabil svýho bráchu, než sám sebe." Dean vstal a vytáhl si lahev piva z miniledničky. Zrovna, když se napil, Sam ho opravil. „Byl to její bratr." , což donutilo Deana vyprsknout pivo. Otočil se a zíral na něj. „Človeče, lidi jsou zvrácený," dodal znechuceně, ale nerušeně se znovu napil. „Něco jinýho?"

„Pár udajných spatřeních UFO, spousta atumobilových havarií a... jo, tohle, jeden chlap si přesně načasoval skok z mrakodrapu, aby se rozmáznul o guvernérovo auto." Dean vyvalil oči. „Říkám ti, nic co by bylo pro nás. Možná kromě... Je tady teda jedna zpráva, ale je to dost divný..."

„O co jde? Víc divný než skokan s úchylkou na guvernéry to být nemůže," zajímal se Dean a posadil se ke stolu naproti němu. „To by sis měl mimochodem přečíst, je to zvláštní i na nás. Ten chlap k tomu na sobě nic neměl a na zádech měl vzkaz Stop fašistům. Což nedává moc smysl, víš, ten guvernér je demokrat a..." Sam zmknul, když uviděl Deanův výraz. „Dobře, dobře, už mlčím. Ale jednou řekneš nerd..."

Rozložil před sebe noviny a vyhledal článek. „Fajn, tady to je... Jistý Walter Gallagher, 52, umřel před dvěma dny v Missouri. Jeho manželka tvrdí, že ho prý zabil jakýsi přírodní duch."

„Přírodní duch?" „Jo. Prý kvůli tomu, že 'nerespektoval matičku Zemi'." Dean po něm vrhl pohled. „Uznávám, to je divný. Přírodní duch? Jako, jako elfové, nebo co?" „No, elfové nejsou duchové, víš, jsou to magické bytosti, přírodní duchové jsou spíš dryády, nymfy nebo rusalky-" Dean nasadil bitchface, což byla Samova doména, takže ho to patřičně namíchlo a zmlknul. Dean tím ale dosáhl svého, takže se jen ušklíbl a vytrhl Samovi noviny z ruky.

„Takže tvdríš, že ho zabila rusalka. Jako z pohádky?" Sam pokrčil rameny. „Chlape, měli jsme tu už i víly. Ale nevěřil bych tomu. Walterova manželka, Susie, je pěkně potrhlá hippiesačka, veganka a já nevím co ještě. Něco jsem si o ní zjistil. Pomalu uctívá Zemi jako bohyni, maso považuje za vraždu. Je to dost extrémní, pořádá protesty, tak jednou dvakrát do měsíce. Už jí jednou zatkli, když zničila výlohu řeznictví, ale řezník na ní nepodal trestní oznámení."

„A tím směřuješ kam?" Dean si znovu přihnul.

„Tím směřuju tam, že Walter nebyl příliš nadšenej z... aktivit svojí ženy. V lokálním plátku měl dokonce minulý měsíc veřejnou omluvu za Susienino chování. Nevím... Buď ho Susie zabila sama, jako nepřítele matky Země, nebo ho zabil někdo jiný a ona si vsugerovala, že se Země pomstila prostřednictvím přírodního ducha."

Dean se zaklonil a protáhl se, přičemž málem vili půlku lahve na koberec. Tedy, ne že by ho byla škoda, už byl propálený od cigaret a prošlapaný, ale Sam nehodlal riskovat, že to bude smrdět. „Sammy, můžeme tady buď sedět a nemít na práci nic lepšího, než popíjet v baru, nebo to můžeme jet prověřit a třeba to bude naše věc."

Dean si v hlavě zopakoval svoje slova a zazubil se. „Víš co, vlastně to není tak špatný nápad. Zůstaneme tady a dáme si... relax. Teď jsme chytili wendiga, zasloužíme si trochu toho chlastu... a já zavolám Cindy," zakřenil se.

„Cindy? Myslel jsem, že se jmenovala Mandy." Sam si myslel, že má celkem dobrou paměť na jména. „Mandy, Cindy, Sandy,... Není to jedno? Mě zajímá jen, jak velký má přednosti." Dean naznačil rukama štědrou velikost oněch předností. Sam se uchechtnul a zvedl se. Aspoň se nemusel bát o svou paměť - ta jeho byla očividně v pořádku.

„To teda ne, jenom tady zlenivíš. Máš pravdu, ten hippie postrach by mohl být něco pro nás." Dean se zatvářil žalostně. „No tak, Sammy, nech mě užít si ještě jednou s Lindou." Sam vytáhl batoh zpod postele a začal si tam strkat svůj skrovný majetek. „Mandy, Deane, Mandy. To nebylo ani blízko!"

„Ne, hned přestaň balit," zasténal Dean, ale neochotně se zvednul. „Jestli si příště zapamatuješ jméno své další oběti, zůstaneme tam o něco dýl. Platí?" natáhl Sam ruku k Deanovi. „Platí," vyhrkl Dean a stiskl mu ruku, přičemž si oba dva Winchestrové mysleli Tohle prohraje.

Za čtvrt hodiny už měli sbaleny všechny věci a nasedali do auta. V tom ze dveří recepce vyrazila recpeční a na vysokých podpatcích se k nim vratce hnala. „Pane Fernandesi!" volala. Za chvíli kratší, než Sam s takovými štěkly považoval za možné, byla u jejich auta a zadýchaně podávala Deanovi nějakou kartičku. „Pane Fernandesi, nechal jste tam ležet váš odznak." „Ach, děkuji vám, ..." Zadíval se na její jmenovku. „Cassie." Recepční zčervenala, něco zamumlala a odpajdala zpátky dovnitř.

Dean se posadil za volant a vypadal maximálně spokojený sám sebou. Sam tomu dal pět minut a když vyjeli na dálnici, zeptal se: „Hele, Deane, jak se jmenovala ta recepční?"

„Ehm... Leslie," prohlásil sebevědomě Dean. Sam se jen rozchechtal a Dean se zamračil. „Tohle se ještě nepočítá!" bránil se zuřivě. „Já se jí rozhodně nesnažil sbalit!"

***

Ani jeden z nich si ani nevšiml temné postavy, která stála u kraje silnici a upřeně sledovala Impalu, která se vzdalovala pryč z města. Postava to byla zřetelně mužská, s vlasy delšími než měl Sam, svázanými na temeni a jednou rukou v závěsu.

„Jste si jistý, že jsou to oni?" zeptal se potichu.

„Naprosto," ozval se hlas zdánlivě odnikud. Vedle muže nikdo nebyl, ale příliš tma a někdo se přece jenom mohl skrývat ve stínech. „Tihleti dva idioti že zachránili svět? Přežili smrt?"

„Jen je nepodceňuj. Sam Winchester má neskutečně mocné psychické schopnosti. Svého času býval slibným kandidátem na velení démonské armády. A Dean Winchester... v životě jsem nepotkal tak nezdolného muže, jako je on. Navíc mají přátele mez anděli. Ale každý má svou slabinu." Hlas teď zněl slizce. „Jsou slabinou jeden druhého. Bez sebe nedokážou fungovat. Sesypou se jak domeček z karet."

„A co mám udělat já?"

„Najdi je. Kdysi možná byli na straně dobra, ale po tom, co udělali, si nezaslouží žít." Neviditlený se uchechtnul. „A zkus být trochu originální, už jsem unavený ze všech nudných zastřelení nebo pobodání. Tedy, ve jménu Boha, samozřejmě."

Dlouhovlasý muž se zamračil, ale přikývl, jakoby ho někdo ve stínech mohl vidět. Zapsal si poznávací značku jejich auta, takže by neměl být problém je vystopovat, když se bude vydávat za policejního důstojníka. Vydal se podél krajnice zpět do města, do hotelu kde bydlel, aby si vše promyslel. Jen nechápal, proč by měl být v likvidaci originální. Proč by po něm anděl tohle chtěl?

Jakmile zmizel z dohledu, ze stínů se vyloupla postava muže okolo pětadvacítky, očima černýma jako noc. Mrkl a jeho oči byli lidské, nikde ani náznak toho, že je démon. Vytáhl z kapsy telefon a vytočil číslo. Volaný to zvedl hned.

„Ano?" ozval se příjemný mužský hlas.

„Co vedlo k té náhlé změně pohlaví, Illiano?" zeptal se pobaveně. Na druhé straně si Illiana v mužském těla odfrkla. „Po té poslední holce se začalo shánět až moc lidí, vyhlásili po ní celostátní pátrání. Potřebovala jsem nové tělo a tady Jude se skvěle hodil - ta holka se mu líbila, nebylo těžké odtáhnout ho a vzít si ho. Musím říct, že jeho tělo je ale překvapivě pohodlné."

„Co si udělala s tou holkou?"

Illiana se zasmála. „Za to, že mi to tak ztížila, jsem si s ní trochu pohrála. Jestli jí někdy najdou, nebude se jim líbit to, co uvidí." Pak zase zvážněla. „Přesvědčil jsi ho, Azi?" Asterios se musel usmát, když uslyšel tu přezdívku, kterou mu Illiana dala už před dávnými věky. Jeho pravé jméno bylo prý moc dlouhé a ona nebude plýtvat svým časem na jeho vyslovování.

Asterios se uchechtnul. „Ovšemže ano, drahá. Lidi dělají zvláštní věci ve jménu Boha."

Illiana zalapala po dechu. „Počkej, on ti na to fakt skočil?" „Jo, myslí si, že jsem anděl a on musí zahubit Winchestry z boží vůle. Stačilo pár triků a bum! Anděl Asterios k vašim službám."

Illiana se rozesmála. „Tohle bude zajímavý." Asterios s ní v duchu souhlasil. _Jo, to teda bude._

***

Cestou do Missouri přes Kansas Dean Samovi nadosmrti znechutil _Čaroděje ze země Oz_ , když mu barvitě líčil porno, co na tohle téma viděl, ale jinak se nestalo nic neobvyklého - neobvyklého tedy v nadpřirozené rovině.

Přespali v pár motelech, pokaždé pod jinými jmény a jediná věc, která Sama vytrhla z nudy v autě - kromě Deanova popisování Dorotčiných prsou, kdy nevěděl, jestli měl větší chuť zabít sebe nebo jeho - byl telefonát od Bobbyho, že se na jihu Kalifornie objevili příznaky démonské aktivity. Sam hned navrhl, že se tam vydají, ale Bobby ho usměrnil s tím, že je teď stejně v Arizoně a řeší případ a než by se tam oni dostali z Kansasu, ti démoni by to město uškvařili zaživa. Takže Sam dál seděl v autě s oplzlým Deanem a nikdy nedoufal víc, že už dorazí na místo.

Když konečně zastavili u pochybného motelu na kraji Pleasant Hill, kde se odehrála celá ta hippie záležitost, Sam vystoupil z auta a zařval: „Nenávidím Kansas!" Těch pár lidí, co byli na parkovišti, ho počastovalo pohledy, jakože se úplně zbláznil, ale nikdo to nekomentoval.

Akorát Dean nahodil _what-the-fuck_ výraz, ale Sam neměl sílu mu to vysvětlovat. Chtěl jen do pokoje a tiše doufat, že už nikdy neuslyší slova Dorotka, Toto a dildo v jedné větě.

„Same, já vím, že v Kansasu nám umřela máma a tak, ale nemusíš zanevřít na stát jako takovej. Kansas světu toho tolik dal!"

Sam ho ignoroval.

Motel, u kterého zastavili, byl jeden z těch horších. Na neonové ceduli s názvem motelu svítila jenom tři písmena a to B, L a Y, takže Sam na tu dálku nemohl odhadnout, jak se motel jmenuje. Dean, pořád se stejným výrazem, popadl jejich tašky z kufru a zabouchl ho. Sam popadl tašku s laptopem a vydal se za Deanem,který už vešel dovnitř.

Za recepcí seděl pupkatý padesátník, co smrděl pivem a trávou. Jeho jmenovka byla něčím umazaná, takže to mohl být stejně dobře Roger jako Richard. Sam ho v duchu pokřtil na Rogera. Recepce byla stejně ošuntělá jako vnějšek motelu, koberec byl prošlapaný a v rohu stála uschlá kytka v květináči. Alespoň Sam pomocí vizitek na pultu odhalil, že B, L a Y znamená  _Blue Lily_.

Roger si od nich bez ptaní vzal kreditku na jméno Squarepants - Dean chtěl vyzkoušet, jak velcí idioti lidi můžou být - a s nezájmem jim podal první klíče, co nahmatal. Byl to robustní mosazný klíč, dost se nehodící do tohohle motelu nebo století, na kovovém kroužku s dřevěným přívěškem s číslem pokoje.

Sam si je vzal do ruky a strčil je do kapsy. Měl pocit, jakoby se mu do ruky zakousl chlad, ale hned to pomynulo, tak tomu nevěnoval pozornost. „Váš pokoj je ve druhym patře," vypravil ze sebe Roger a bylo to to jediné, co za celou dobu řekl. Sam najednou začal být neskutečně ospalý, a než Dean všechno zařídil, málem tam usnul ve stoje.

„Sammy? Jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se ho Dean. Sam zamrkal a zjistil, že je tažený za paži směrem ke schodům. „Jo," zamumlal, „jenom jsem unavenej."

„Jak můžeš být unavenej?" divil se Dean. „Prospal jsi půl cesty."

„Většina z toho byla předstíraná, abych se vyhnul popisu Dorotčiných bradavek." Samovi se pletl jazyk. „Tak proto to nenávidím Kansas," řekl Dean a zněl, jakoby právě učinil objev století. Dean našel jejich pokoj a Sam vytáhl klíče z kapsy. Překvapivě se mu podařilo odemknout na první pokus, ale téměř vpadl dovnitř, jak se plnou vahou opíral o dveře.

Sam se ani nerozhlédl po pokoji, jenom vděčně padl do první postele, na kterou natrefil, i když byla nepohodlná a podezřelá a nejspíš plná štěnic. Dean něco říkal, ale on chtěl jen spát. Tak _unavený_. Pokusil se ovšem posadit se, aby nemusel spát oblečený. Byl ale tak malátný, že se sotva vyhrabal na lokty, než to vzdal. Uviděl ale, jak se k němu blíží Dean s telefonem u ucha. Naštěstí teda nemluvil na něj, tak snad ho nechá si odpočinout-

Dean ho popadl za ramena. „Sammy, tohle není normální! Co je s tebou?" Rozumněl mu jenom proto, že mu to skoro řval do obličeje. Tak ho asi nenechá.

„Chci spát," vypravil ze sebe. „Nech mě!" Proč ho nenechal na pokoji? To mu Dean nemohl dopřát chvilku spánku? „Sammy, na co jsi teď sahal? Same, ptám se, na co jsi v poslední době sahal!"

Ale Sam už spal. 


End file.
